


turns out a parsec is a unit of distance

by hideyseek



Series: droid bois [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek
Summary: bb-8 is zoomin'
Series: droid bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. zip zap zop my dudes




	2. en route to kick some first order butt

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second piece of fanart i’ve ever made and i really think i’ve improved a LOT since i first started drawing digitally. technically it’s been like, 3 years of actual Doing Art, and mmm 6 months (2 actively) of digital art, i’m really proud of myself!
> 
> find me on tumblr @hideyseek


End file.
